<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dark by cosmic_llin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492187">Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin'>cosmic_llin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/F, Trapped In Elevator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The turbolift's stuck.</p>
<p>Seska's not worried.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seska/B'Elanna Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Star Trek Femslash Drabble Exchange 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/gifts">Pixie (magnetgirl)</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The turbolift's stuck.</p>
<p>Seska's not worried. Malfunctions happen on the Val Jean - lighting failures, gravity problems. She often takes advantage of these chaotic times for her own purposes.</p>
<p>She would now, if she wasn't stranded in the dark.</p>
<p>B'Elanna thumps the wall. 'If I just had some light!' she says, sounding defeated.</p>
<p>Seska reaches and finds her, takes her hand. </p>
<p>B'Elanna squeezes back. 'Glad you're here,' she says.</p>
<p>Like this, Seska could almost pretend that she isn't what she is. In the darkness they could be any two people from anywhere. Sometimes she almost wants it.</p>
<p>'You too,' she says.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>